


That's How They Do It

by EvaLilith



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rival Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/pseuds/EvaLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty drabble about how these two pairings would go about having sex, with more emphasis on Kojuurou/Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How They Do It

Date and Yukimura had sex like they were fighting.

Sasuke knew because it was hardly any quieter than when they had fought like they were having sex.

He might not have been as bitter as Kojuurou about their masters finally making that switch, but that didn't mean he had any interest in knowing the intimate details of Yukimura's love life. Unfortunately, whether in Kai or in Oushuu, the loyal retainers were of course only one chamber away from their lords. So, Sasuke knew two things about how Yukimura and Date had sex: that they did it like they were fighting, and that they always came together.

He and Kojuurou never did.

Kojuurou was masterful and merciless, pressing until he found a weakness and then taking advantage of it until Sasuke could barely breathe, bringing the ninja's normal awareness of every inch of his surroundings to a single point. It never took long, and Sasuke knew it wasn't because he needed to be ashamed of his own stamina. But the man never looked after himself; when he initiated the sex, Sasuke's release would find him barely hard.

Sasuke, on the other hand, took his time. He would attack a sensitive point abruptly, and just as suddenly withdraw, leaving his partner aching for more only to find himself tantalized elsewhere. Sasuke reveled in hitting each point, in watching the stern samurai slowly come undone until he was all but begging. He too, paid more attention to the reactions he elicited than to his own pleasure. 

Who went first and what exactly they did varied, but this point never did; one would get the other off, and the other would return the favor.

They also, by unspoken agreement, never attempted anal sex. Sasuke would have fucked Yukimura, if he'd had the chance; Kojuurou would have allowed himself to be fucked by Masamune. Somehow it had no place between the two of them. 

There was one exception, which happened only rarely, on nights when their lords had been particularly loud and Kojuurou was particularly disgruntled. Sasuke hadn't expected it to happen even then, not the first time. 

It was a simple enough trick, given his abilities, to make himself look like Masamune. Copying the man's voice was no difficulty either, with how often he heard him nowadays. He had thought it would distract the other retainer, or spice things up. 

He hadn't predicted it would take him apart so quickly, or what he would ask for in a tone he had never quite reached with Sasuke as himself. He hadn't known that once they started, it would take only one whisper in a clumsy foreign tongue to push the samurai to come, warm and sticky, in Sasuke's hand, breathing Masamune's name, or that Kojuurou would have him finish himself by continuing to fuck him.

And he didn't mind it, he really didn't, because they had both known from the very beginning that their true loyalties still belonged to their lords. He didn't mind doing it again, when Kojuurou's eyes took on that look. 

But he was glad when it happened less and less often, when the samurai was more and more content with things the way they were.

Still, it came up again occasionally. Sasuke didn't know what had triggered it this time, and Kojuurou's eyes had still not lightened even with the disguised ninja hilt-deep inside him. The samurai's breathing said he was getting close fast, though, so Sasuke gripped his shoulders, pumping harder and leaning forward to murmur a word of encouragement.

Kojuurou went tense underneath him before he even spoke, and murmured, no, moaned-

"Sasuke..."

The ninja did not usually come inside Kojuurou. He had always slid out, finished downward, between Kojuurou's legs, where the samurai himself had already spurted. But he had not been prepared for his name,  _his own name_ , in the voice Kojuurou only used when they were doing this. He had only one startled gasp before he was gripping harder, pressing a face suddenly devoid of illusion into one muscled shoulder to muffle his own cry.

They fell apart, panting, not touching save for the lazy contact of Sasuke's outflung hand against Kojuurou's side. 

The closest they came to talking about it was Sasuke's one-word apology when Kojuurou stood to clean himself up. But the darkness was gone from Kojuurou's eyes, and it never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> These interpretations of their relationships are based on a roleplay with astrangefolk over on Tumblr (an adaptation of which I also hope to post soonish). 
> 
> I apologize for any errors in my portrayal of M/M sex. I know this is super rough regardless and I apologize for that too, but it came to me very vividly and I thought others might appreciate it, especially given the lack of fic for this fandom and in particular for the Kojurouu/Sasuke pairing.
> 
> For anyone who has read my other stuff, I also apologize for leaving the Korrasami dangling. I will most likely pick it back up when the show comes back in a couple weeks and I get excited about the characters again (I hope); at the moment my head is full of homosexual samurai.


End file.
